Snatched: Taken
by Transformers 0
Summary: This is a one-shot based on the Snatched alternate-universe story by starstruckdreamer1. I would recommend that you read the Author's Note. Sequels will be made.
1. Taken

**It has definitely been some time since my last update, so here is a Christmas gift for you all.**

**This one-shot takes place in an alternate universe story called **_**Snatched**_**. The story is by starstruckdreamer1 and it explores a universe where Astrid was kidnapped as a toddler by Cloudjumper.**

_**Snatched**_** is a very good story to read and I highly recommend it. The author (I repeat) is starstruckdreamer1.**

**Anyways, enjoy my one-shot. There will be sequels. Note that the one-shots are just my interpretations of the story (and are merely meant to promote the original story by the author).**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Taken<strong>

4-year-old Astrid Hofferson was settling down in her little bed. It took some time for her parents to calm her down, but eventually they succeeded. The toddler was extremely excited. In a week, she would be turning 5 and her mother promised her a special gift. Astrid wondered exactly what the special gift would be. As her mind wandered, she found herself getting sleepier. Her bedsheets were snug, and her cotton cream-coloured night-tunic and night-skirt kept her warm. In a short while, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Astrid woke up to scorching heat and a bloody red light. The house was on fire. The poor little girl screamed and scrambled to her bedroom window. The cause of all this was a dragon raid! Those nasty beasts were stealing everything again! Astrid couldn't get out – her bedroom was on the second floor of the house.<p>

"Help! Help!" the little girl cried out. A few villagers heard the screaming and looked in panic to the source of the voice.

"Quick! Someone please help her!" another voice cried out. It was that of 5-year-old Hiccup, the son of Chief Stoick the Vast. Hiccup was worried sick for his best friend. He picked up a bucket filled with water and ran over to the burning house. A few more villagers tried to help.

But it was all in vain, for a Stormcutter dragon swooped down and ploughed through the roof of the house. Astrid screamed and backed away from the dangerous, fearsome creature. But escape was futile, and the monstrous beast picked up the little girl in his talons and swooped outside. Astrid screamed, and on the ground her parents went from stricken to desperate.

"Help! Our daughter!" the father yelled, grabbing a bola and hurling it at the dragon. But with seemingly honed reflexes, it dodged the bola effortlessly.

"No!" the mother screamed. The dragon seemed to be wanting to land, but the villagers rushed forward, forcing it back into the sky.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" cried Astrid, scared tears pouring out from her blue eyes. She screamed and screamed as the Stormcutter flew further away from Berk.

* * *

><p>"Put me down! I want to go home!" she pleaded tearfully. But the dragon only kept on flying.<p>

Soon, the young toddler realized that she was doomed. With all of her hopes crushed, she wept quietly, with a little hiccup escaping from her mouth every so often.

She remembered her best friend Hiccup.

She remembered her parents.

She longed to be with them again.

But there was no going back.

She could never see them again.

She could never be with them ever again.

Astrid sobbed harder, but after a while the late night took its toll on her.

Eventually the 4-year-old girl drifted off into a troubled, uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!<strong>

**Just remember, this was a one-shot based off of an existing story – **_**Snatched**_** by starstruckdreamer1.**

**All credit goes to him.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello, fellow readers and writers.

I just want to let you know that I will be combining my current "Snatched" one-shots (that were based off of the original story by _**starstruckdreamer1**_) into a story (sort of).

The story will be called "Snatched: POV from Astrid".

The story should be up in a day or two.

Thank you all for your reviews, comments, and overall support.

Yours sincerely,  
>Transformers 0<p> 


End file.
